Princesa Daisy
Para ver detalles sobre su aparición como luchadora, véase Daisy (SSBU). La Princesa Daisy (''デイジー姫 Deijī-hime'') es un personaje de Nintendo perteneciente a la [[Mario (universo)|serie Super Mario]]. Daisy es la princesa del reino de Sarasaland, y una amiga cercana de la Princesa Peach. Aunque Daisy había aparecido como un trofeo en varios de los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], su primera aparición como personaje jugable se dio en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Perfil [[Archivo:Daisy Super Mario Land.png|thumb|left|Art oficial de la Princesa Daisy en Super Mario Land.]] La Princesa Daisy apareció por primera vez en Super Mario Land, en donde actúa como la princesa de Sarasaland. Daisy fue secuestrada por el malvado alien Tatanga, quien intencionaba convertirla en su reina. Para cumplir sus malígnos propósitos, hipnotizó a todos los habitantes del reino, convirtíendolos en su ejército. Mario, quien se encontraba en dicho reino, nota la situación y decide detener al alienígena, quien logra escapar. A partir de este punto, Daisy mayormente aparece en los juegos ajenos a la serie principal, como las series Mario Tennis, Mario Kart y Mario Party. Es en estos juegos donde se introduce uno de los rasgos que más la distinguen de la Princesa Peach: su actitud muy competitiva que le hace destacar. Se le puede describir como una chica enérgica, ruidosa, alegre, segura de sí misma y siempre dispuesta a probar nuevos desafíos; además, Daisy a menudo exhibe actitudes que no son de esperarse de un miembro de la realeza, como jactarse en la victoria y ser una mala perdedora, al punto de golpear a su adversario y lanzarlo por los aires. Aún así, Daisy exhibe un lado delicado, dado su gusto por las flores, y su pasión por las compras y los restaurantes finos. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Daisy aparece como un trofeo; sin embargo, este clama que Daisy estuvo presente en Mario Golf, lo cual es incorrecto, ya que Daisy no aparece en ninguna de las versiones de este juego. Esta peculiar mención se debe en realidad a un error de traducción: en la versión japonesa de Super Smash Bros. Melee, este trofeo menciona el juego Mario Open Golf, el cual fue localizado en el extranjero como NES Open Tournament Golf. Además, uno de los vestidos alternativos de Peach está basado en los colores de Daisy. Exclusivo de esta entrega, este el único cambio de color en el que el cabello y la piel de Peach cambian de color, así como el único que cambia el diseño de sus guantes y ciertos elementos de su vestido, todo esto para asemejarse más a Daisy. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Daisy :La Princesa Daisy conoció a Mario cuando le ayudó a derrotar al malvado monstruo Tatanga en Super Mario Land. La Princesa Daisy es un poco marimacho comparada con su homóloga, la Princesa Peach. Tras su aparición en Mario Golf, se rumorea que podría significar para Luigi lo mismo que Peach para Mario. :*''Super Mario Land'' Inglés :Daisy :The princess of Sarasa-land, Daisy met Mario when he helped defeat the evil alien Tatanga in Super Mario Land. Princess Daisy is a bit of a tomboy when compared with her counterpart, Princess Peach. After her appearance in Mario Golf, some gossips started portraying her as Luigi's answer to Mario's Peach. :*''Super Mario Land'' (08/89) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Daisy aparece una vez más como un trofeo, esta vez con su atuendo de Mario Strikers Charged Football. Además, también aparece en dos pegatinas. Al igual que en la entrega anterior, uno de los vestidos alternativos de Peach está basado en los colores de Daisy. Pegatinas Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Daisy :La princesa de Sarasaland, una chica alegre, dinámica y ambiciosa. Lleva apareciendo en distintos juegos desde que Mario la rescató tras ser secuestrada por el malvado extraterrestre Tatanga. Normalmente luce un vestido amarillo y blanco, pero en Mario Strikers Charged Football se decantó por un atuendo más deportivo, más acorde con su olfato goleador. :*''GB: Super Mario Land'' :*''Wii: Mario Strikers Charged Football'' Inglés Versión norteaméricana :Daisy :The princess of Sarasaland and an upbeat and cheerful go-getter. She has appeared in titles ever since Mario saved her after her kidnapping by the tyrannical alien, Tatanga. Although her iconic look is a yellow and white dress, she goes with a sportier look in Super Mario Strikers to compliment her spunky scoring strikes. :*''GB: Super Mario Land'' :*''Wii: Mario Strikers Charged'' Versión europea :Daisy :The princess of Sarasaland and an upbeat and cheerful go-getter. She has appeared in titles ever since Mario saved her after her kidnapping by the tyrannical alien, Tatanga. Although her iconic look is a yellow and white dress, she goes with a sportier look in Mario Smash Football to compliment her goalscoring prowess. :*''GB: Super Mario Land'' :*''Wii: Mario Strikers Charged Football'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U En estas entregas, Daisy reaparece como varios trofeos: En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, tiene un trofeo con su ropa de tenista, mientras que en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U, tiene tres con su atuendo normal, su atuendo de beísbol, y su versión bebé, respectivamente. El trofeo de Daisy (receptora) aparece en el Mundo Smash. Al usarlo, le permite al jugador recoger objetos automáticamente. Una vez más, uno de los vestidos alternativos de Peach está basado en los colores de Daisy. Además, es posible desbloquear una peluca con su peinado para uso de los Luchadores Mii. Galería Trofeo de Daisy (receptora) en Mundo Smash SSB4 (Wii U).png|Trofeo de Daisy (receptora) en el Mundo Smash. Descripciones de los trofeos Daisy tenista right|90px :Daisy tenista :Al igual que Peach, Daisy se apoya en la técnica para vencer a sus rivales, pero también podría decirse de sus personalidades. Aun que tienen mucho en común, Daisy es más entusiasta. Dime, ¿con cuál te identificas más? Daisy right|90px :Daisy :Aunque es la princesa de Sarasaland, su carácter no es del todo acorde a lo que cabría esperar de su sangre azul. Daisy es más bien decidida y activa, lo cual es parte de su encanto (y dicen que justamente por eso Luigi está tan colado por ella). A diferencia de Peach, a Daisy solo la han secuestrado una vez, en Super Mario Land. :*''GB: Super Mario Land'' (09/1990) :*''N64: Mario Tennis'' (11/2000) Daisy (receptora) Desbloquear: Lanzar al Saco de arena 1,000m (3,280 pies) en el Béisbol Smash. right|90px :Daisy (receptora) :A la capitana de los Daisy Flowers se le da muy bien batear, y aún mejpr atrapar la pelota. Como lanzadora, sus bolas rápidas son temibles, y su bateo especial, Flower Swing, hace florecer un jardin en la zona exterior del campo. ¿Por qué no hacer una pausa para contemplar la belleza de las flores? :*''NGC: Mario Superstar Baseball'' (11/2005) :*''Wii: Mario Super Sluggers'' (2008/JP) Bebé Daisy right|90px :Bebé Daisy :Esta niña tan mona hizo su primera aparición en Mario Kart Wii. Te resultará familiar porque es la versión infantil de la princesa Daisy. ¡Cuánta determinación hay en esos ojazos! Sí, a tan tierna edad ya se veía que era de armas tomar. Y por su ropa, su chupón y su kart se notaba también que le iba a gustar el color naranja. :*''Wii: Mario Kart Wii'' (04/2008) :*''Wii U: Mario Kart 8'' (05/2014) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Durante el E3 del año 2018, fue revelado que Daisy haría su primera aparición como personaje jugable en este juego. Daisy porta un diseño que representa una versión más realista de su apariencia característica. De forma similar a Lucina y Pit Sombrío, Daisy actúa como una "Luchadora Eco" de Peach; esto quiere decir que sus movimientos son muy similares a los de Peach, pero con unos cuantos cambios. Una de las diferencias entre ambas es que Daisy posee una estatura un poco más baja que la de Peach; en el aspecto estético, las variantes de los movimientos de Daisy tienen una temática floral, y el Toad que trae consigo tiene un gorro azul. Curiosidades *En las primeras versiones de Super Smash Bros. Melee, el trofeo de Daisy tenía . Esto fue corregido en versiones posteriores, así como en la versión europea. *La princesa Daisy, Samus Oscura y Lucina son los únicos Luchadores Eco femeninos en la serie Super Smash Bros. Basados en Peach, Samus y Marth respectivamente **Daisy y Samus Oscura son las únicas Luchadoras Eco cuyos movimientos están basados en los de un personaje femenino. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Personajes